Dulces sueños, Charles
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Oneshot. Slash. A veces, Charles no podía decidir si había sido un buen sueño o la peor de las pesadillas.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¿Por qué será que siempre escribo en Sábado? Como sea, esta idea es muy breve e imprecisa y la he tenido en mi cabeza desde hace más de un mes y de alguna manera la tenía que sacar.

**Advertencias: **Relación Hombre/Hombre. ( Contenido Slash, Yaoi)

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces sueños, Charles.<strong>

Un sonido chirriante pero discreto se produjo cuando las copas chocaron; en su interior, algún vino de una marca prestigiosa y que solo personas como Charles se daban el lujo de comprar. Los dos hombres, dueños de las manos culpables de la pequeña colisión entre los utensilios de cristal, y sumidos bajo algún ritual social que había durado años que más bien parecía una excusa para tomar alcohol de una manera elegante, estaban teniendo no más que un pequeño encuentro bajo una noche estrellada, diluviada de luces artificiales provenientes del interior de la mansión. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el imparable y adorable sonido de un harpa tocando: acompañado del bullicio de alguna que otra canción de moda producida por alguno de los aparatos que uno de los jóvenes había diseñado. La mezcla de géneros podía no ser agradable, sino que se debía dominar la percepción según lo que indicara el gusto para poder disfrutar de aquella que sugería a los sentidos.

―Parece que el desastre viene en dosis diarias.

El hombre más alto sonrió despreocupadamente ante el comentario. Los dos habían querido escapar de la fiebre de hormonas y drogas que estaba situada a unos tantos metros de ellos.

―Son jóvenes, Charles. No te preocupes, tú también pasaste por eso.

―Eso es lo que más me preocupa. –comentó con un deje de angustia y un sabor seco en la garganta― pero vale. Ya se merecían un descanso, después de todo lo que han hecho… ―intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

―O tal vez estamos queriendo encontrar algo en las personas equivocadas.

―No te mofes de mí, Erik. ―éste rió, mientras Charles lo miraba con el ceño fruncido― Tú mismo fuiste quien me dijo que debíamos entrenarles.

―Está bien. Sólo decía.

Charles se giró para tener una mejor visualización de lo que ocurría y solo logró distinguir algunos movimientos anormales e incoherentes que no encajaban en ningún tipo de conducta; ni sana, ni decente, ni sexual, ni vulgar. Removió la cabeza y ni siquiera se molestó en leerles la mente. No quería saber qué estaban haciendo.

Erik estaba entretenido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo encantador que encontraba a Charles cuando se preocupaba, y tampoco podía creer la suerte que tenía de haberlo encontrado. De haberlos encontrado, a todos ellos. Y deseaba, a veces, ser capaz de cambiar sus decisiones. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar, llegando a un punto en el que ni siquiera se sentía culpable: un punto donde su ánimo había quedado resignado y su alma le había ordenado disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

Rozó su mano y Charles lo miró ruborizado.

―Erik…-susurró.

―Dame esto.- dijo entonces, privándole de la copa que yacía en su mano derecha y colocando ambas sobre el pasto que, bajo el anochecer, tenía un brillo sublime y sutil.

Sus ojos azules bailaron desde el momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto, observando con detalle los movimientos del hombre cuando se inclinó hacia el suelo y saltando un poco ante la emoción cuando sus manos le aprisionaron la cintura.

―¿Qué haces?

―Trato de tranquilizarte.

Charles esbozó una sonrisa de lado debido a la ironía. Cualquier tipo de interacción con Erik le hacía de todo menos mantenerlo calmado.

Erik le susurró en la boca un par de cosas que nada tenían que ver con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento: a Charles le parecía llamativo como es que podía mantener el hilo sobre temas no circunstanciales mientras que, él, por su parte, sentía una revolución dentro de su cuerpo con que sólo Erik le dirigiera la palabra.

―Erik, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean.

Por alguna razón que no muy bien conocían, mantenían sus encuentros ocultos a la vista de los demás. Lo curioso es que no habían hablado de ello, sino que simplemente se dio el acuerdo entre los dos sobre verse en secreto.

―No lo harán.

Cuando Erik le clavó la mirada y sus brazos lo estrecharon contra su cuerpo, Charles padeció el frío que no sabía que tenía y se ciñó en su lecho posando sus manos torpemente sobre su pecho, sintiéndose resguardado (algo que nunca pensó llegar a sentir, normalmente él era el que protegía a quien fuera) y por ese instante, se dio cuenta del bien que le hacía ser la víctima de vez en cuando. Sus narices se frotaron inevitablemente de una forma leve y fugaz, y antes de que ninguno de los dos se pudiera dar cuenta de nada ya se habían fusionado en un beso tan suave, que sabía dulce y olía al más glorioso perfume.

La infinidad de alucinaciones y la conciencia de la realidad le inundaron a Charles los sentidos y se sintió perdido en el más bello pecado. Erik se sentía como si no hubiera respirado en mil años, como si tocar a Charles fuera la mejor forma de sobrevivir.

Erik lo guió con ayuda de un compás invisible, pues el ritmo exterior parecía solo ruido sin principio ni final, ni armónico ni melodioso.

Eran realmente pocos aquellos momentos en que podían gozar de algo tan maravilloso como era la velada que estaban viviendo. Sus alientos dolían como fuego ardiente y sus lenguas hablaban entre sí con un cosquilleo esplendoroso mientras el tiempo corría como siempre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué no podían quedarse así para siempre? ¿Cuánto más tendrían que esperar para tener la oportunidad de estar tan cómodos como ahora? ¿Cuándo sería pertinente confesar su relación? ¿Llegaría el día en que lo confesarían?

Los dos sabían que siendo algo tan bueno, pronto algo adverso les sucedería. Se iban a separar. No por nada les importaba poco colarse en abrazos cada vez que podían.

Charles, instintivamente y sin que el pensamiento se cruzara por su mente, subió a los pies de Erik y dejó que lo llevara por donde fuera, siempre bailando.

Erik lo llevó tarareando La vida en Rosa, canción que hubo odiado toda su vida y que, por la misma razón, se permitía de compartirla en un momento tan especial. Sólo así aprendería e escucharla ignorando cada una de las cicatrices que cubrían sus poros, como el recuento marchito que aparece en las hojas al sufrir el otoño.

―Paz―susurró Charles. Eso era todo lo que quería.

―Esto es paz.

―Sabes de lo que hablo.

Erik tragó saliva y acurrucó su frente junto a la de su fiel amigo.

―Basta con eso.- y le acarició la espalda mientras Charles engullía cada sensación.

Era consciente de todo.

De la música que al principio Erik había entonado y que se había ido transformado hasta llegar a sonar como si estuvieran en algún teatro local en medio de un concierto sinfónico; del tacto de sus dedos contra la estorbosa ropa sobre su espalda y de las mil oleadas que le provocaba aspirar su aroma; de la noche, que parecía distante y estaba tan muda y tan ruidosa al mismo tiempo; del canto de los grillos, del brillo de las luciérnagas, del alcohol subiendo a su cabeza; de sus pies sobre los de Erik, de sus suspiros embriagantes.

―Me quedaré contigo.

Charles alejó el rostro y se sintió ajeno. Se puso en un estado alerta. Algo andaba mal.

Todo.

No había nadie más que ellos dos. La vida en Rosa estaba aún tocando, en su punto auge endulzándole el oído. Erik declarando cosas que por más amor que le tuviera, no lo diría. Y sobre todo, de sus rodillas chocando. Sintiendo sus piernas.

De pronto, las imágenes y todo lo perceptible se chupó en un cono de colores y sintió una opresión en el torso que le dejó sin aire y lo último que pudo ver fueron los ojos de Erik.

Charles se despertó de golpe, con un brinco propio de los sustos que tienes al caer. Y era justo así como se sentía: como si hubiera caído en un agujero sin fondo.

Las gotas de sudor que se desprendían de sus sienes encontraron camino para deslizarse a su barbilla, y pronto, unas lágrimas que nacían más por el ardor del sueño interrumpido que por los sentimientos encontrados se abrieron paso sobre su cara.

Respiró profundo, como si estuviera ahogándose y tardó un poco en tranquilizarse. Trató de sentarse en una posición más cómoda y fue advertido sobre la inmovilidad de la mitad de su cuerpo. Miró sus manos con las cuales se apoyaba en el colchón y luego miró la tela fina del que estaba hecho su pijama. No pudo evitar sentir la conmoción enorme que le hizo regresar al mundo real.

La peor parte de las pesadillas era cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta que nada había cambiado.

Se había enamorado de aquella memoria que guardaba para siempre, pero cuyo final siempre terminaba siendo lo que más esperaba y era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba soñando. Las cosas no eran así. Erik se había marchado.

Miró hacia la ventana invadida de luz estelar y notó el vidrio empañado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejó que una brisa imaginaria le llenara los pulmones.

―Buenas noches.

Se dijo, creyendo firmemente que donde quiera que Erik estuviese, su sentir aterrizaría sobre su piel y le haría pensar en él, aunque sea por un momento tan rápido como un rayo.

**_fin._**


End file.
